Well, I'm Here
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Caroline comes to New Orleans after the full century, but Camille was turned a little while after sparks flew between her and Klaus. There's no Jackson, and Hayley is getting help from Elijah with her werewolf curse. No Dahlia either, but there is still Hope.
1. Well, I'm Here

**In this version, there's no Dahlia, no Jackson, but there is a Camille...**

 **And let's pretend that there's a walkway and an actual door to the Mikaelson compound, eh?**

I apologize for the story not being up there for a minute; the forums were being weird. And if I continued to let it show something I didn't have the chapters themselves would've been confusing. Here's the revised version.

* * *

She's finally here. In New Orleans. Where the guy she slept with once was. And whoever else was here too, keeping him here. She knew if he didn't have anything pressing keeping him here he'd find an excuse to go back to her. But he didn't need one now. She came, just like he'd wanted her to for years. Now the question was, did he still want to see her, or was that lust that overtook his senses.

Caroline walked through Bourbon Street, wondering where exactly Klaus was. How the hell she'd track him down. Get him to make her feel better, or forget all the crap she's been going through. Elena was married to Damon, had been five years. They still acted like newlyweds, fighting and making love all the time. They had a permanent residence in the Salvatore manor, and were mapping out their future. It was what Elena wanted, and now that she had a wedding ring on her finger as well as a daylight ring, Damon wanted it too. Stefan left, as soon as Enzo did, ten years ago. Enzo left, because Matt and Jeremy hunted him down and chased him away from Mystic Falls. Course, Matt and Jeremy were both ten years older, Matt was dating frivolously and Jeremy was staying away from Bonnie. Enzo told Caroline to run from him, because Matt and Jeremey could not be persuaded, and Damon told him he'd never speak to him again or ever consider him a friend again, if he tried to kill them. With Jo dead now and Ki also dead since ten years ago, there was no reason to worry anymore. But that also meant Alaric was gone, blaming Damon for his problems, and not being the groups' guardian angel any longer. She just wanted to be somewhere where she was wanted. Loved, even. If that was still the case. This trip would prove whether she should stay or not.

Caroline passed a food stand, and stood toe-to-toe with the vendor.

"Tell me where Klaus Mikaelson is." She compelled. The vendor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss I don't know who Klaus Mikaelson is." The vendor apologized.

"Forget I was here." Caroline replied, and walked away from a confused vendor, looking out for new customers. She then listened for any sounds of vampires. There was one, a sound reoccurring again and again. She came closer to the sound and continued listening, hearing the sound continue to reoccur. Training for something? She walked towards it and heard Elijah going up a roof, coming back down, and a black-haired woman doing that same after he was one the ground again. His eye went out to where Caroline was standing. He ignored her thereafter and she waited for him to finish, when he did, he met her with sweat glistening off his skin.

"Caroline Forbes" he greeted in surprise.

"Hi." She replied with a polite smile.

"To what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Klaus, actually." Caroline replied.

"Well I must admit, I'm not sure where he is at this moment," Then he took out a handkerchief and started patting his face. "but you can look in the compound, that would be where he usually is." He said. Caroline nodded.

"Thanks." She replied. Soon she disappeared and Elijah thought about Hayley. She'd be playing with Hope right now. That girl was growing so fast, although she hadn't learned any words yet. Turning into a beautiful girl though, just like her mother. Elijah took another minute to rest and then he went back to training.

Caroline walked up the path to a veined wooden door; a brass knocker hung above eyelevel stood before her and she stared at it, then took a breath. She came here for a reason, she wasn't going to lie anymore. Then she knocked on the door with her own knuckles, waiting before the door in a prideful demeanor. Thirty seconds passed and the door opened easily to a dirty blonde in a dark shirt and long jacket. His eyes met hers instantly and she smiled. He stood there in shock in front of her, his mouth open slightly and she looked around.

"Um, aren't you gonna invite me in?" She asked. Klaus opened the door more without a word, still staring happily at the beautiful vampire before him. She smiled at him as she went through the door and his eyes followed her, she went into the room and looked around. She turned around and looked at him.  
"I can't say I'm surprised." Klaus said with a smug smile. She playfully glared at him.  
"Shut up." She replied, and sped to stand before him, his breath caught right then. Caroline looked at him and she looked at his mouth. "I missed you." She murmured and he smiled. But as her lips were about to touch his, her hand going into his hair, he had to control himself. He side-stepped and took an large intake of breath, a shocked look on her face as he went by. As much as he wanted to bring back the memory of her kiss, to get lost in it all over again, it wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to the woman he was with right now, either. Elijah had told him soon after he let Camille into his heart that loving two different blonde women who had the same affect on him would catch up to him and he'd have to choose. Rebekah told him as well. He expected others would've told him the same thing if Rebekah and Elijah were gossipers. Luckily Hayley had nothing to say on the matter and Hope didn't know what her father's love life affairs were.  
"What?" Caroline asked and Klaus stared at her.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"I just didn't think the first you should do while you're here is jump into bed with me. There is other things to do, after all." He replied. Caroline stood before him again.  
"Since when is that your decision to make for me?" She asked. Klaus smiled at her and she found the same smug smile in his eyes. She glared at him and just hugged him. "Either way I still missed you." She said. Klaus put his arms around her and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.  
"I missed you too, love." He replied. She pulled away after a moment.  
"So what're the things I can do other than jumping into bed with you, as you put it?" Caroline asked. Klaus grinned and took her hands.  
"Well I left you a voicemail when I first came back here. Did you listen to it?" he asked. Caroline looked down.  
"No, actually, after what we did last time you were in Mystic Falls, I deleted it." She admitted. Klaus stared at her. "I was feeling guilty and depressed and wanting to blame you so I wouldn't blame myself, my mind couldn't see clearly for the next week after."  
"Well, then" He began, her eyes met his again. "when I called you, there was a parade passing me; the loud music and dancing, costumes. I was surrounded by culture, and could smell the food, there was art along the walls, and being a vampire, with heightened senses, that kind of thing wouldn't affect a human the same. I'd remembered what I'd told you when I first saved your life." He said. Caroline searched his eyes and smiled. "I wanted right then to show all of what I was seeing to you. And I was hoping you'd let me someday." He said.  
"So this is the opportunity to do so?" She asked. He nodded.  
"If you wish it, of course." Klaus replied. "We could do something else if you prefer." He said.  
"Nothing you would agree with, I'm sure." Caroline replied. Klaus grinned but turned towards the rest of the house.  
"Would you like a tour of the house?" He asked. Caroline around.  
"Yeah, sure." She replied, and followed him out of the doorway.

After the tour of Klaus's house, he led her to a room she didn't see before.  
"What's this?" She asked, and Klaus stood beside the doorway with his hands behind his back.  
"Your room." He replied. Caroline's eyebrows rose and she went in to investigate. Klaus smiled and followed her in. As she came to the bed that was covered in drapes, she looked back at him.  
"Will you be visiting at all tonight?" She asked. Klaus's eyebrows rose and again he caught his breath at the memory of her hands in his hair.  
"Unfortunately I won't be enjoying the distinct pleasure, love." Klaus replied. Her eyebrow went up in confusion.  
"Was my coming here a complete waste of time?" She asked. Klaus blinked and cocked his head.  
"Was your coming to New Orleans merely a want to get into my bed?" He asked. She glared at him, unable to reply. "Perhaps you should just wait for a bit longer, Caroline. I do hope your impatience doesn't keep your mind in the gutter." He added, and left. Caroline glared at the room before her, and listened for Klaus's steps to go farther from her.  
Three hours later she left the house.


	2. Free Bird

Klaus discovered Caroline was gone in the morning, and immediately dispatched a small group of vampires to find her but not confront her. No one understood why he didn't want to just reappear before her as it usually had been back in Mystic Falls, but he was being careful. Camille. She didn't know about Caroline and he preferred it that way, as it was difficult to determine what he would do, for and with both of them. All he wanted to do right then was talk to Caroline, just talk. And Camille, he didn't know. But he wouldn't be talking to her for a little while.

He discovered over the period of a week that she was trying to get situated in New Orleans, and sometimes tried travelling. She had an apartment from another woman who she compelled to make a roommate; they spent time together. After a while of not knowing what she was telling the compelled roommate, Klaus had to find a way to see Caroline. And this time he didn't mind reappearing before her again.

Caroline had left the apartment without her roommate beside her, and turned the corner, soon Klaus crossed her path, with a happy eye. She saw him and stopped.

"Come to tell me how much of a whore I am?" Caroline asked. Klaus set his jaw.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Well you better be. I didn't come to get insulted." She snapped. Klaus nodded and looked at her. "I wouldn't mind coming back though, Natalie does nothing but talk about her clothes." Klaus's eyebrow rose.

"Have the last fifty years changed the subject of your conversations away from your own, clothes?" Klaus asked. Caroline gave him a look, smiled at him, and tried not to laugh.

Before they came back to Klaus's mansion they were talking like they had back in Mystic Falls again. Laughing, teasing, just talking about nothing. The door slammed closed and Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah watched from corners of the house as Klaus and Caroline laughed all the way back to her room. After an moment, Caroline's door was heard closing, and Klaus came up to the living room. He was met by everyone in the house, who'd just sat in the chairs seconds ago. Rebekah smiled ruefully at him and he ignored her, getting something to eat.

"When can we expect Camille?" Hayley called. Klaus came out of the kitchen with a glare that could burn a hole into her.

"That is not fair, little wolf, I have literally no control over this situation." Klaus replied.

"How surprising, two women who have more control over you than you of them, and you have to choose between them." Elijah noted. "Did I not tell you before that this would occur?" He asked. Klaus scowled at his brother.

"Yes, you did, but how would you think I knew that would occur so soon?" Klaus asked. Elijah looked back at his book, and turned it the right side up to actually read it. Klaus rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the room.

"So Caroline is living in this place with us?" Rebekah asked. Klaus stopped.

"Yes, it appears she is." Klaus replied, turning around.

"This should be interesting." She muttered to herself.

"Oh, is it? You tell me, how do you deal with two people you care for and who care for you being around at the same time? Which one do you choose?" Klaus asked.

"You do realize you're having to ask me because you yourself have never been in the middle of a love triangle." Rebekah replied

"I would've thought a love triangle only exists when the two people involved with the third, know about each other." Elijah noted. Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah.

"Do excuse me from this little discussion about my love life, as it appears it is quite able to continue on without my being in the room." Klaus said with a hiss.

"Yeah but it's not as much fun." Hayley replied. He glared at her.

"Maybe the fun can be viewed from a different part of the Quarter." Klaus threatened. "You all have spies networked throughout this city, you can easily sic them on Camille or Caroline or myself and bring back gossip suited for your palates."

"Oh have a sense of humor, Nik" Rebekah protested "It's not everyday our brother becomes involved in a love triangle."

"But it is every day when you become part of one." Klaus replied. "How is Marcellus, by the way?" He asked. Rebekah glared at him and looked away. Klaus smiled at everyone and bowed, lifting his arms.

"The show is over, friends. I'll be leaving now." He said. Then he turned and left the room.

He knocked on Caroline's door, and after a moment it opened to a guarded blonde face.

"Yeah?" She asked politely.

"Merely wondering how you like your accommodation's, I don't believe you stayed very long last time." He replied. Caroline glared at him.

"You were being rude. But my room's fine, I like it."

"Good." Klaus replied. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Caroline smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"I heard of a couple of museums here. Maybe we could go to some of them?" She suggested. He nodded with a smile.

"Would be a pleasure, love." He said. Caroline nodded and looked at him expectantly. Klaus's eyebrows rose in question.

"Do, you want to come in?" She asked "perfectly platonic and harmlessly, I mean." She added. Klaus shrugged and Caroline opened the door wider for him to come in past her.

Klaus walked to her bed and sat on it, then Caroline sat next to him.

"So, when are we gonna talk?" She asked

"Talk about what?"

"The fact that you told me you were going to wait for me in New Orleans, and now I'm thinking you don't want me here." Caroline replied. Klaus shifted to face her.

"That isn't true love, I apologize for making you feel that way, just...it appears the future that I had pictured in my mind was not the future that would unfold."

"It rarely ever is." Caroline replied

"But the future was so predictable to me, Caroline. For decades, for centuries. I'd know what would happen with my siblings, I would know if my loyal servants or people I had working for me would up and rebel or try to kill me. That's how I knew you and your friends would try, and how." He replied. Caroline looked down.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." She muttered.

"I'm not asking for an apology, love. That was decades ago, and you are what is important to me." Klaus said.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away, Klaus?" Caroline demanded. Klaus opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He almost told Caroline about Camille. That would not end well.

"Could we stick to subjects that I actually know how to explain?" He asked. Caroline stared at him and scowled. But she looked away and shook her head.

"Okay, so, which museum should we go to first?" She asked with a sardonic smile. Klaus's eyebrow rose, playing along.

"Well, I would say we spend a night celebrating with Mardi Gras' carnival parade, first." He replied. Caroline gave him a look.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Your arrival." He replied. Caroline smiled and he returned it, then kissed her cheek. He got up and turned around after taking a few steps to her door. "It isn't long until the sun goes down, you should get dressed."

"In what?" She asked

"If you brought a costume along," Klaus prompted, and they shared a smile. "Or you could borrow one of Hayley's or Rebekah's." He added.

"Alright, I'll be ready when you come to get me." Caroline said, grinning. Klaus grinned in return and kissed her cheek again.

As soon as Klaus left Caroline's room, his phone rung. It was Camille. He walked away from Caroline's room enough to be out of earshot, as he was sure she would eavesdrop to find him out.

When he was far enough away, he opened the cellphone.

"Hey, where've you been recently?" Camille asked

"Sorry love, have had some business to deal with in the bayou with Hayley." Klaus replied. "It seems the pack she's been searching for since she learned she was a wolf appeared for Hope's birth, and now they want to see the child."

"The, child that they might hate because she's half yours?" Camille asked

"The child that they will try to hurt because she has more power than all of them, simply for being who she is."

"Little early to be sticking labels on the kid now, isn't it?" She joked.

"Do excuse me if I'm not up for discussing the way I'm raising my daughter." Klaus snapped. He closed his eyes, and instantly regretted the reply.

"Hey, Klaus, I was just kidding." Camille replied. Klaus looked away and stared out of his window.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, you can make up for it by taking me to Mardi Gras. I heard it can be one hell of a party." She said. Klaus stared at the phone. Was this really happening? He couldn't say no to one and yes to the other, that's not how this worked. If one was turned down, they would find out why he said no.

"Sorry love, I believe my work against the wolves will take me up until next week to figure out." He replied thickly. Of course he couldn't schedule it so that it would happen this way, but the wolves were known for their stubbornness, as was he.

"Alright, well, call me when you're free. I'll have something planned." Camille said. He smiled. She always had a backup plan in that pretty head.

"Alright love, I'll call you later then." Klaus replied.

"Bye." Camille said

"Bye." He replied sweetly, and hung up the phone. As he turned around he was greeted by Elijah. "Brother, I am in no mood to play games at the moment."

"Have you chosen who you want to be with, Niklaus?" He asked. Klaus sighed.

"No. And if you were in my position you'd know how hard it would be to choose." Klaus replied

"Yes, I would know. But then, I didn't make a promise that I found I could not keep." Elijah said. Klaus narrowed his eyes at his big brother.

"There I have to prove you wrong, but then, it was my fault you broke your first promise to Hayley." Klaus said

"Yes, it was. But if you hadn't driven a dagger into my heart, I would've kept it." Elijah replied. Klaus studied him.

"What is the point you are trying to make, Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"That since I made my promise to the mother of your child, I have not regretted it." Elijah said. Klaus stared at him.

"If you are insinuating that I regret promising Caroline that I would wait for her, you are sorely mistaken."

"Then why did you decide to carry on with another woman? Why did you let Camille in at all?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, brother!" Klaus yelled. "But I do know, that I can't just drop Camille as soon as Caroline comes back to me, that would not be fair to her."

"That is true, but you are holding a secret from both of them now. How long until one of them pries the secret out of you, brother?" Elijah asked

"Long enough for me to figure this out." Klaus said.

"Really, because both of these women didn't know you well enough and weren't smart enough, to be two steps ahead of you? That isn't why you held affection for them in the first place?" Elijah asked. Klaus glared at him.

"The next time I want advice from a man who is in love with a pregnant woman, whose child by the way isn't his, and had fallen in love with a manipulating adulteress and a witch, I'll let you know." He replied, and left the room. Elijah looked after him, amused, and knowing which woman he would pick.


	3. Down in New Orleans

Klaus went to Caroline's door as soon as the sun went down, and knocked on the door. When he heard no reply, he opened it gingerly and saw Caroline in a tight green dress, wearing a tall hat and grinning at him. He stared at her and closed his mouth.

"Well love, you look stunning." He said simply. Caroline curtsied and he chuckled.

"You don't seem dressed." Caroline replied, looking him up and down.

"Yes, well, I'm not the dancing type. Just ballroom dancing is my thing; otherwise it seems a little ridiculous." He said.

"Thought you were around back when dancing around the fire and whooping was normal." Caroline replied, coming toward him

"Careful love, I might not let you go if you keep talking like that." He said with a smile.

"Oh, you know once I put this dress on, I'm going." She replied. Klaus looked at her with raised eyebrows and she laughed, hugging him. He hugged her back cautiously and she pulled back.

"So are we going right now, or" Caroline prompted

"By all means" Klaus replied, gesturing her before him. She did so and Klaus looked at her as she walked past him. She was beautiful, as it had struck him before everytime they met again. And now she was in his house, pretty much going on a date with him without him needing to give her incentive. This night was perfect, except for one thing. He wasn't free. So he lifted his eyes quickly from the area on Caroline's body he'd been staring at and smiled at her as she turned to him, waiting for him to accompany her.

The party was loud, colorful, and not family-friendly, as beads flew in the air every minute to drunk girls on balconies and women danced past Caroline both with disgust and respect for her not showing as much as they did. She looked at Klaus, who stood next to her, waiting for the full throng of dancers to pass them.

"So this is why you love Mardi Gras so much, you get to see so much nudity." Caroline observed. Klaus laughed.

"Well, as much as I would've enjoyed preying on their obvious daddy issues and whatnot before, things have changed in the past half century, to make me rethink my attitude towards women." Klaus replied.

"Such as?" Caroline asked, turning to him. He smiled at her.

"You." He replied simply. She smiled and then the dancers she'd been waiting for arrived, so she jumped into the mix, dancing wildly with everyone and not caring about being knocked into. She was groped more the once, but pushing them off usually did the trick. And she fed on some others who wouldn't take no for an answer, wiping their memories of ever seeing her when she pushed them on their way to groping other girls. This night was just about everything she would've imagined about Mardi Gras, if Klaus had told her about it more than a day ahead of time. The music that made her lose her mind, making her numb to the world around her, the lights throbbing, the cold night air flying against her skin like feathers in gentle greeting. The only thing missing was someone to dance with. And so she turned towards the edge of the crowd.

Klaus stared at a dancing Caroline, waving her arms above her head, jumping with the music, almost in sync with the others even though she'd been moving for five minute with them. He liked her smile, and was happy that he was the one that brought her to this, gave her a memory of this night. And he wanted to share the memory with her, dance with her like he was sure the other guys in her life had done, only they were honest men, for the most part. The things they'd done to Caroline, weren't the same as he was doing. And he was lying to her, as well as the woman he was actually with. A woman who did not deserve to be lied to anymore than Caroline did. And she was who he wanted to be with. So he looked out at the stores along the street, and saw it. The bar, that Camille still worked at. And he went toward it.

Caroline knew Klaus would be there, staring at her, and would smile at her as soon as her eyes connected with his. She'd gesture him into the crowd and like her he'd take to the dancing with everyone just as quickly as she did. They'd become numb to everything but each other, and it would be perfect. But Klaus wasn't there. The place he'd stood, the place he was staying in and watching as the crowd moved when it saw fit to, was empty. No one else was filling the spot. And so she left the crowd walking, and looked around, not seeing Klaus anywhere. If he knew where she was, he wouldn't have left her, unless it was like to get food or something.

"Klaus?" Caroline called. People danced by her, grinning and laughing, and she pushed past them to search. "Klaus?" She called again.

Klaus opened the door to the bar and Camille looked up, putting a bottle down on the counter.

"Klaus, hey, I thought you were going to call." She greeted.

"I was, but I was in the neighborhood, what with all the festivities." Klaus replied, walked towards her in a hurry. Camille studied him in a kind of fright from seeing the look in his eye and backed up.

"Klaus, what's going on?" She asked. Klaus stopped and realized what he was doing. Just because he was thinking one thing didn't mean Camille would think the same. And so he looked away.

"Nothing." He replied shakily. Camille stared at him as if he was crazy as he backed away, and left the bar. Maybe he was wrong to choose so quickly. Between these two women, he needed to choose right, not just get it over with and choose easily. It wasn't a question of who he could take. Both of them wouldn't let him live one day without regretting it, even if he'd compelled one of them. Their blissful ignorance would be too much. And more than likely, their intelligence would put two and two together one day, and his compulsion would be short-lived.

Klaus's eyes searched the crowd, looking for a happy dancing blonde who would most likely look at him and want him to join the festivities. But he didn't see Caroline jumping around with the others. She was on the side of the street, standing still. Staring at a memorial of the dead. He turned and went to her.

Klaus stood beside her quietly and then turned to her, his hands behind his back and she looked at him.

"Where did you go?" She asked. He searched her eyes and found that wasn't the actual question she wanted answered. Maybe it had been a few minutes ago, but not since visiting this site. The image of her mother flashed both in the back of his mind and before her eyes.

"Did something happen to your mother, Caroline?" Klaus asked. Caroline stared at him and her eyes filled with tears, her face contorting into pain. His chest filled with concern for her and he wished he could pull her into his arms right then. And so when she looked away she knew that Klaus didn't need the answer. He already knew from the look on her face. They stood in silence, looking at the dead and the respect their loved ones had for them.

"I remember once, that you said you let your father die peacefully, without any regrets." Klaus said gingerly. She nodded and continued looking at the pictures. "And if I'm not mistaken, it appears your mother has passed, for that I apologize." He added.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Caroline asked, looking at him. "You didn't kill her." She added.

"I wish I had known, so as to comfort you." He replied. Caroline looked away again. Of course he did. he was a good guy sometimes. Especially for her.

"So letting your father go with no regrets, was that circumstance the same with your mother?" Klaus asked

"No, no it wasn't. At least, not on my end." She replied. Klaus neared her.

"Tell me." He asked, and then sat down on the wall next to the memorial. Caroline considered him and sat down beside him, a little closer than he was comfortable with but he didn't move; she needed this.

"It was, my blood." She began. Klaus looked at her with confusion. "I fed her my blood. She had a tumor in her brain, and the more blood I gave her, to heal her, the bigger it got, the faster it spread. And I didn't know she had a tumor until she was beginning to die." She explained. Klaus stared at her.

"Oh, Caroline." Klaus replied in concern, and she looked at him, her memories of the situation flooding back. "I'm so sorry." He said. Caroline let out a sob and Klaus held onto her shoulder, comforting her with rubbing her arm with his thumb. She sobbed harder and let her head fall on his shoulder. Klaus stared at her leaning on him and held her tighter.

Camille had stared after Klaus as he caked out of her bar and left in a hurry. Again. Just like when he had almost kissed her before. He hadn't acted like this since that day. Maybe there was a reason behind it, like someone threatening to endanger her, or someone controlling him. Camille went to the window and opened it to the cool night air, ignoring the loud sounds of the dancers. She looked around, looking for someone ominous, or someone trying not to look ominous. But she saw something she hadn't expected. Klaus, comforting another blonde. One that looked younger than her. Wasn't that always the way. She was crying on his shoulder, and he was monitoring her like…Like he cared about her. More than just a friend, maybe.

Camille set her jaw against the implication, and closed the shutter.


	4. Problem

Klaus stared at Caroline as she slept in her bed, tired from crying, in more pain than he'd ever seen her. She was truly an orphan now, just like he and his siblings were. That was one more thing they had in common. He turned and left her in her room, closing the door. He felt he had to be there for her when she woke up, as she wasn't entirely done crying over her loss. And maybe some words of comfort would ease her pain. But he turned around from staring at her door and found Hayley standing there, her arms crossed.

"Ah, come to get more gossip, little wolf?" Klaus asked. Hayley stared at him.

"No. I'm here to comfort Caroline." She replied. He looked at her dubiously.

"And what makes you think I can't do it?" He asked. She shrugged and looked away slightly.

"You're going between two different women, you're taking care of Hope with me, you have your paranoia to tend to, take your pick." Hayley replied. Klaus took a step toward her.

"I don't see how it's your concern, you and Caroline weren't actual friends when you were in Mystic Falls. Although, I do have to savor the fact that you said I would never get a shot with Caroline and yet here you are, in New Orleans, with an ageless vampire instead of with Tyler, and yet Caroline is just a few feet away from me."

"And you're still with someone else." Hayley replied. Klaus heard Caroline rustling under her sheets and took another step towards Hayley.

"Careful, she could've heard you." Klaus whispered. She stared at him incredulously.

"You should go so that I can have bonding time with her and you can make up your damn mind about who you want." she replied. Klaus stared at her intently for a moment and realized she wasn't going to back down. He swore under his breath and shyly walked away. Hayley looked after him to make sure he was gone. Then she turned to Caroline's door, took a deep breath and walked in her room.

Klaus stood alone in his room, staring at his open phone with Camille's number before his eyes. He should call to say he was sorry, but he couldn't give her a good reason why he walked out. He didn't want to lie, but he had to. God only knows how she would react. But he hoped he knew how she would. The way she always reacted to him and his life.

The phone vibrated and it was Camille. He stared at the vibrating phone and closed it, effectively hanging up on her. Of all the people and events that could scare him, he never blinked an eye. He was scared sometimes, yes, but he would've been damned if he ever showed it. With Camille he couldn't. And it was because of those damned eyes. The beautiful eyes. He quickly redialed and held it to his ear. The phone went straight to voicemail. It felt like she slapped him again. But he took a deep breath and turned around.

"Camille, I'm sorry that I left the bar like that. I don't really have, a good reason for doing that. But I do know that I want to talk to you." Klaus said. He closed the phone and left the room.

Hayley stood above Caroline as she muttered and opened her eyes. She blinked and stared at Hayley.

"Hi." Caroline said non-committally.

"Hi." Hayley replied in discomfort.

"What're you doing here?" She asked. Hayley sat on her bed in front of her.

"Well, I found out from your boyfriend that the birthmark on my back was from a wolf pack here, so I came. Got kidnapped by some witches. Found out I was pregnant with his kid." Hayley said. Caroline's eyebrows rose. "I died during childbirth and I'm a hybrid now. When I was pregnant with Klaus's child, who was a girl, who's named Hope, I fell for Elijah. Now I'm with him." She added.

"So you got your happy ending." Caroline stated. Hayley nodded without knowing if it was a good answer or not. Caroline looked away.

"My mom died a while ago." She said. Hayley stared at her.

"Yeah, I know, it's been a hundred years."

"I mean, she died just like, a year after you left." Caroline replied. Hayley shook her head and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"But the worst part was, I was the one that killed her." Caroline said. Hayley looked back at her. "I made myself an orphan about fifty years before I should've." She told her. Hayley stared at her and Caroline looked away.

"You know I was adopted." Hayley said. Caroline looked at her. "My foster parents were the only family I had, because my real parents died trying to tie my pack and another dead guy's pack together. I was engaged, and my fiancé died. I had parents once that loved me, and would've accepted that I was a wolf because they were too, but they died. I got kicked out of the house for being a wolf." Hayley said. Caroline stared at her. "But I have faith that my parents were good people, kind people. And I have my memory of that to keep me going when I miss them, or wonder who they were, or what they were like. Because otherwise, I have nothing to go on." Hayley told her. Caroline considered her words and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Thank you, Hayley." She replied. Hayley smiled.

"Hey, we're all under one roof now." Caroline stared at her, considering if she believed what she was saying. "We gotta look out for eachother." Hayley said. Then she got up, walked out of Caroline's room, and closed the door.

Hayley was halfway through reading a book when Klaus came in the room.

"Did you talk to Caroline?" She asked without looking up

"I thought it would've been suitable for me to stay away while you and her to have the heart-to-heart you desired." Klaus replied, sounding bitter.

"I'm done talking to Caroline now, you can go and see her." She said. She put the book down. "I was done talking to Caroline like a half an hour ago. Where the hell have you been?" She asked. Klaus stared at her.

"I was in the art room, if I'm honest." He replied, Hayley looed impressed. "Making a sketch while I debated which blonde girl I'm more interested in." He added with sarcasm. She glared at him and looked back at her book. "Although, if I think about it hard enough, I don't have to decide. I could just have another go with you." Klaus said, coming closer to her.

"Back the hell up." She warned.

"Only if you agree to stay out of it for a while." He replied. "Let Caroline and Camille be."

"What, I can't call them for help, help them?" She asked

"Just until, I settle things. It won't be for long, really." He replied. Hayley stood up and walked to him.

"You have two days. That's it." Hayley told him. Klaus glared at her. "Then you have to decide which woman you're kicking out of your life." When Hayley left the room, she was looking for Elijah, about to tell him what she did. So she didn't notice, when Caroline watched her leave the room.

She'd heard everything.


	5. Does He Love You

When Klaus left the room, his phone vibrated. It was Camille. He looked towards Caroline's door and found it was still closed. Maybe Hayley's words weren't that soothing. He walked in the opposite direction and opened his phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did at the bar." He said. Before he realized he wasn't talking to Camille.

"Well that's very touching, Niklaus." Esther said into the phone. He glared. How did this woman even know how to operate one of these things?

"Hello mother. To what do I owe the displeasure?" Klaus greeted.

"Now Klaus, that's not very nice. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I did, and then you turned me into a demon." He hissed. Her breath hitched on the other side of the line and he looked away. "Where's Camille?"

"Oh she's fine. She's just a little negotiative tactic to getting what I want."

"And that is my coming to your little witch grounds, am I right?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Well rest assured, mother, I'll be there." He hung up before he said 'but don't think for a second that I'm going to give you what you want.' He didn't want to risk endangering Cami's life. He looked toward Caroline's door again. It was open slightly. He looked at it in curiosity.

Caroline was sitting on her bed when she looked up and saw Klaus, counting on him coming to the door.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hey, do you have somewhere to be?" She asked. Klaus stared at her. Caroline shook her head. "I didn't hear all of the phone conversation but it sounded like you needed to go. Do you want me to stay here?" Klaus let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief, while Caroline watched him. She'd heard all of the conversation.

"I think it would be best if you stay here." He agreed. She nodded again. "I don't want you to get hurt." He added, staring hard at her. She stared back at him. She saw in his eyes that the last words held a double meaning. Now she knew that. If she hadn't decided to snoop on Klaus when she heard him and Hayley talking, she would've just thought he didn't think she could take care of herself around here.

"Alright, I'll stay here." She replied. Klaus smiled appreciatively at her and nodded, then walked away. He was a bad liar when he was caught off-guard. At least for her. She wondered what else he'd told her that had been a lie, or a double meaning before she knew what he was hiding. Maybe the parade Mardi Gras thing was just a way for him to be in two places at once. Caroline shook her head. It didn't matter. What did matter was saving Camille, even if that's who Klaus wanted to be with.

So she wasn't the only one who'd taken Klaus's heart over the past thousand years. It hurt to realize that, but she grew up a little over the century. She could live with knowing this, as long as she'd found out the truth. If Klaus meant what he'd said when he wanted to be her last love. It didn't matter if it took long for him to find out she knew about Camille now, but what did matter was if he had feelings for her. If he loved her. Or if he wanted to be with Camille instead of her. Caroline gulped and played with a toy she'd brought from Mystic Falls. Bonnie gave it to her before she died, saying that if she ever got stressed out Bonnie cast a spell that would calm her down. Unfortunately the spell wore off twenty years ago. Caroline still felt playing with it comforting. And she didn't know what she was going to do right then. The guy she never let herself admit she loved had fallen for someone else who was capable of giving him all the things she couldn't. Caroline then bowed her head.

She didn't want to kill Camille or anything, or make her forget she ever laid eyes on Klaus if she was human, but she also didn't want Camille to die just because she was being petty. And whatever Klaus's mom meant by 'getting what she wanted', it didn't sound like Klaus was willing to give it to her even if Camille was in danger. She needed to go to that place and stop Camille from getting killed, stop Klaus from doing something stupid like getting in his own way, again.

Caroline left her room and went into the only other room in the house she'd been in, which was just down the hallway. Technically she'd never entered the room before, so she didn't know that the only books in there were for recreational purposes. She'd been searching for ten minutes when she saw Hayley leaning against the door.

"Klaus went to the witch grounds, same place we almost lost Hope." Hayley said. Caroline stared at her. "I can take you there but I'll just be your backup, okay? I won't, steal your thunder or whatever." She added. Caroline smiled at her.

Klaus walked into the aisle of gravestones that was the entrance to Esther's altar, or at least the one she'd stolen from another witch. Camille was tied up and sitting nearby. He held her eyes for a minute, wanting to say how sorry he was he didn't pick up when he could've, even if that was still Esther that had tried to talk to him. At least she wouldn't have been here this long.

"Welcome, Nik." Esther greeted. Klaus saw her standing behind her altar, Finn at her side, discreetly holding stakes in his folded hands. Klaus wanted to say something, anything, to get Camille to go free. He hazarded glances at her and each time it hurt to see her bound like that, defenseless, when he taught her to fight. Yet Esther still kidnapped her, after they'd had their run-ins several times over the century. Klaus turned back to his mother.

"Mother." He greeted grudgefully.

"Are you here to consider my offer, or is Camille ready to die today?" Esther asked cheerfully, her smile making his skin crawl.

"I'm here to consider it." He said simply. He heard a muffled cry from Camille and looked at her as she shook her head hard at him.

He knew she would rather he was alright and an immortal hybrid than weak and human, as his mother was planning. But if this was the only way to get Camille back, she can take over. She can protect him this time.

"Klaus!" Camille called, having worked her gag off. He looked at her. "Don't do this, Klaus." She said, trying to work off her binds, even though he heard sizzling. It clearly wasn't working. "You're much stronger than I am, and if you do what she's wanting you to, all that power, all of your strength, just goes away."

"It's a small price to pay for your safety." He murmured. And yet he doubted his own motives. Was he doing this to save her, or to save himself? Was he really this desperate to keep her in his life, or did he feel sorry for getting her into this mess in the first place?

"So, we are in agreement?" Esther asked. Klaus looked to her and considered his answer. Then footsteps approached.

"Klaus, don't." He heard and silently gasped. Caroline. Camille saw the look on his face and looked at how Caroline looked at him, even though he wasn't turning around. Who the hell was this girl?

"Ah, your other girlfriend here wants to save Camille as well, does she?" Esther asked, and then waved her hand towards Caroline, who started grinding her teeth at the high-pitch noise in her ears. Klaus turned around and saw her dropping to her knees slowly. She'd gotten stronger over the century. He went to her side, picking her up. They stood side by side, glaring at Esther. She gave them a smile. Then Klaus glanced at Camille, who gave him a hard look. He had to look away. He looked back at Esther, and gripped Caroline tighter. Caroline continued to stare at Klaus.

"Did you bring someone?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Hayley." Caroline replied, then took a step forward, Klaus letting go reluctantly. It twisted Camille's gut and she looked down. Esther stared at Caroline, dubious of her strength or power.

"I have no quarrel with you, girl. You can leave, and I won't try to hurt you." Esther offered.

"Yeah, fat chance." Caroline replied. "You know what your problem is, Esther?" She asked. Esther gestured for her to go on. "You seem to think you can fix someone that doesn't need fixing." She said. Klaus stared at her in surprise. "Klaus, Elijah, everyone you're trying to hurt, they're better than you. You know why?" She asked.

"Please, do tell." Esther mocked her.

"Because they know how to love." Caroline replied. Esther glared at her.

"If you think you can just, breeze in and start telling me what it is right and wrong about my family, my children, you are severely overestimating yourself." She said. Caroline just looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Caroline replied. With that Klaus and Cami heard a whoosh as Hayley came up behind Esther and forced her bleeding wrist into the woman's mouth, then snapped her neck, her eyes flashing yellow. Finn yelled in protested and threw a stake at Hayley, then at Klaus. Hayley caught the stake and threw it away, her eyes flashing again. Klaus was too busy staring at Camille, wanting to make sure she wasn't being hurt by Esther, and let the stake hit him but he pulled it out easily, and was about to advance on Finn as he began chanting towards Hayley but she grabbed his head and bashed his nose into her knee, rendering him unconscious. Then she did the same to him as she did to Esther. Klaus stared at her. He looked to Caroline.

"That's truly brilliant, as I was planning on doing that." He said. Caroline smiled and laughed a little. Then Klaus went to Camille's side, throwing the binds away and he held onto her. Camille's wounds healed in seconds and then she stood by herself, She looked at Caroline who stared back at her.

"Thank you." She said uneasily, looking at Hayley as well. Caroline nodded a reply.

"Sure." Hayley replied. "You need a ride home or are Caroline and I going home by ourselves?" She asked Klaus.

"I think I'll take Cami back to her home and then we'll reconvene at ours." He replied. Hayley nodded and she gestured for Caroline to join her. Klaus and Cami went off first, but Caroline kept glancing at them as they got further away. Klaus and Cami did the same. They drove off in their different cars.

Klaus took Camille into her bar and brought her inside, all the while he noticed that she pulled away slightly when she used to snuggle closer to him. If he looked at her, she merely glanced at him. But he chose to ignore it. Then Klaus got her behind the counter and she went in before he could and shut it before he could join her. He looked up at her.

"I saw you with her. With Caroline." Camille said severely, her eyes flashing, he knew what she meant and stared at her sadly. She looked away and walked to the front of the bar. "Don't do that, don't give me the doe eyes and expect me to forgive you right then and there." Camille accused.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me!" He exclaimed, following her to the front. "I'm sorry that I lied, I am sorry that you never told you about her to begin with but I-"

"What is there to tell about her? Was there a history with that girl you're not telling me about? Did you know her before you met me or did you decide it'd be fun to run around on me for a week or so?" Camille asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"You know that's not fair." He replied.

"Really? Then that's the truth?" She asked, crossing her arms and standing back. Klaus sighed and stood back as well, beginning the story of how he and Caroline met. As he delved into their relationship and how he started to feel about her, he started pacing back and forth, each word seeming to hurt Cami more but she deflected it. He paused and stared at her, as this was the longest she'd looked at him since he brought her back.

"So, what happened?" She asked, her attitude having softened. "After you saved her life for the third time, what happened?" Klaus continued to stare at her.

"Well, I'll tell you right now you won't like the answer, love." He replied.

"Just tell me." Cami replied.

"I told her I was allowing her boyfriend to come back to town, because I was forgiving him to let her be happy. Then I told her, that her boyfriend was her first love which truly, he was." Klaus glanced back up at Camille. "Then I told her, I intended to be her last." He added. Camille nodded slowly.

"So you fell in love with her and wanted to be with her." Camille said. Klaus nodded. "Klaus, that was a hundred years ago, something else must've happened for her to show up now. Unless she's trying to take you up on the offer."

"It's not like that." He replied, putting a hand out. Camille gestured for him to go on. "I told her I would wait however long it took." Klaus said. Camille nodded again and looked away, beginning to walk behind the bar.

"Okay." She said finally. Klaus studied her.

"Okay?" He asked in confusion. She shrugged.

"You've got a simple choice." She explained simply. "Her or me. You can't have both of us in your life, because you said those things to her and you and I have too much history. So which one of us are you going to choose?" Camille asked rhetorically. Klaus nodded and slowly turned around to leave the bar.

When Caroline heard the door close she went searching for him, to find him in his bedroom.

"How long did you think you were going to keep Camille from me?" She asked at the door. Klaus looked back at her as he washed the blood off his skin. Then he turned around.

"Not long, love. I do seem to recall you having more than just a pretty face." He replied warily.

"No, that's not good enough, you can't just shrug off lying to me like it was nothing." Caroline snapped, walking towards him.

"You think it was easy lying to you?" Klaus demanded, spinning around. "I did the only thing I could when you came, out of the blue I might add-"

"Like that isn't your signature move, Klaus, showing up randomly and expecting something automatically." Caroline replied.

"Yes, it was what I did a century ago. But I don't do that any longer." He said.

"And do you lie and go behind people's backs more frequently now too?" She asked.

"I was only omitting the truth to keep from hurting you, Caroline." Klaus replied, turning around and taking his shirt off. He needed to change into something without a hole in the abdomen. Then he turned back around. "If I had the choice of reliving the night we spent at the Mardi Gras, I would've chosen not to leave you, much less bring you home crying. I had no intention of making you bring back the memory of your mother, whether you needed it or not."

Caroline stared at him for a moment, her eyes having softened to his. Then she looked at him dubiously.

"That's what this was about, you were worried you were gonna hurt me?" Caroline demanded.

"I told you I wanted to be your last love, Caroline, of course I thought that." Klaus replied

"Has that changed?" Caroline asked rhetorically. Klaus looked at her in confusion.

"You told me, that if you had the choice, you'd choose me. Has that changed?" She asked. Klaus looked away and Caroline studied him, suddenly afraid.

"I don't know." He replied. Caroline blinked.

"What?" She asked with tears beginning in her eyes. Klaus stared back at her and opened his mouth to say something to make her stop crying.

"Caroline," He began, lifting a hand up to her. She stood still and let him hold her shoulders in his hands. "I'm not telling you I don't love you anymore. If that were the case I would know if anything has changed." He replied. "I just, I care about Camille as well." He said. "I don't want to hurt both of you."

Caroline glared at him.

"You realize you are going to hurt one of us regardless?" She asked. "And the longer you draw this out, the more you're hurting both of us." She added.

"I do realize that Caroline but there's a problem, no matter how I try to keep from hurting the both of you, it doesn't work."

"Well you've gotta try harder." Caroline replied simply. Klaus started to glare at her. He turned around, and grabbed his head, not knowing what else to do. Then he spun around to face her.

"I don't know what to do, Caroline, I don't know what you want me to do-" Klaus cried, his hands shaping his words, and he continued to yell, Caroline staring him in the eye, until she rushed at him, captured his arms, and then pushed him into the wall, his arms above his head. She still was glaring at him, and he was as well. But their expressions softened when they realized how close their faces were. Caroline was suddenly aware of his bare skin under her shirt fabric. Klaus searched her eyes and Caroline continued to stare at him. He kissed her right there, and she kissed him back, not letting his arms up. She didn't expect him to kiss her, not when there was another girl. Not when he'd been dodging her lips since the day she got here. But this was something she'd missed since she started to want to come here. And so when she kissed him back, she had no reservations in going as far as they did in the forest. And for once, Klaus didn't seem like he was having second thoughts, or even thinking all that much. Klaus pushed her towards the bed, and they fell back on it.

An hour later, they laid on their backs side by side, naked, under the covers. They stared up at the ceiling, thinking exactly what they knew they shouldn't say.


	6. It's Time to Let You Go

Sorry I haven't been updating. Suffering from what's commonly known as Writer's Block; but really I have fifteen other ideas in my head that are battling for attention. This chapter will be finished, I promise.

* * *

Luckily the door was closed. They didn't think about that once the kisses got heated. Klaus looked over at Caroline, who was now just staring at the ceiling peacefully, seeming to wait for him to look at her because she had a look in her eye when she turned her head to him. he smiled knowingly at her and she kissed him again, rolling over to lie on his chest. They both just laid there for a moment, their minds full of the next potential day. Their minds on Camille.

"Yeah, so...this was what I wanted." Klaus said, staring straight ahead. Caroline stared at the adjacent wall almost in the same manner; bewilderment and relief, that the situation had been handled.

"But you didn't know before." Caroline prompted. Klaus leaned his head forward and kissed her head.

"No, I didn't know." He admitted. Caroline began to think of what that meant. He'd chosen her; he was in bed, with her. The promise he'd made a century ago, he decided to keep it. He began to stroke her hair after he pushed it from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Caroline moved her head so she was staring the same place he was.

"How come you know now?" She asked. Klaus smiled to himself.

"Well, you're much better in bed, I must say." He replied, and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'm being serious." She said happily. "What made you choose me?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"You were worried I wasn't going to pick you." Klaus realized, seeing the fright that was left in her eyes. Caroline looked away and then back at him, telling him he was right. "Well that's one reason." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"If I were in this position with Camille, she wouldn't be frightened about losing me. She would just move on." Klaus replied. Caroline looked back to the wall to think.

"Okay. So what're you going to tell her?" Caroline asked.

"The truth." Klaus replied simply "She deserves to know why we aren't going to be together any longer, and why. Beyond that, I don't think there's much to say." Caroline nodded and rolled to lie on her back. Both of them stared at the ceiling, their minds chaotic with mostly the same thoughts.

Klaus got out of bed first, and got his clothes back on slowly, Caroline glancing at him occasionally and smiling. Klaus was fully dressed when there was a knock on the door. He looked from Caroline to the door.

"No one knocks in this house but Hope." Klaus told Caroline. "And by now, she knows you're in the house."

"You didn't tell her I was here?" Caroline asked.

"You know why I wouldn't have told her, Caroline." Klaus replied. She sped out of the bed and put her clothes on, then haphazardly tried to remake the bed. Klaus watched her and she noticed then stared back at him. "What are you doing?" He asked with a smirk

"Your young daughter didn't know I was in the house until just hours ago, and then she opens the door to this? What's she going to think?" Caroline demanded in a whisper.

"It's alright love, when I explain things to her she won't automatically think you're a...a-"

"Slut?" Caroline asked with her arms crossed

"No, not a slut, a...woman of the night."

"Yeah, a woman of the night is pretty much the same thing." Caroline snapped. Klaus gave her a look.

"She's not going to think less of you." Klaus assured her, and brought her to him. He kissed her forehead and then looked back in her eyes. She nodded and stayed where she was when Klaus went to open the door.

Hope stood in the door, one hand holding her other arm. She looked like a teenager.

"Hi." Caroline greeted and Hope smiled at her in reply.

"Hi." Hope said, and Klaus gestured her in. Hope looked to her father. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Caroline." Klaus said, and stood by her as Caroline stood anxious, waiting for Hope's first impression of her. Hope smiled and put a hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Hope greeted and Klaus smiled in pride at his daughter. Caroline held out a hand as well and gripped hers, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too." Caroline replied. Hope looked to her father again.

"Mom wants to see you." Hope said. Klaus nodded and looked to Caroline.

"I'll be back." He told her, and left the room. Caroline stood awkwardly as Hope stared at her, smiling.

"How long have you known my dad?" Hope asked. Caroline smiled.

"Since before you were born." She replied. Hope scoffed.

"Everyone's known my dad since before I was born. I'm only a hundred years old." Hope said. Caroline cocked her head to the side, and when Hope noticed she quickly righted herself.

"Sorry, I was just wondering...how can you look so young and still be a hundred?" She asked. Hope shrugged.

"Mom and dad wanted to know why too. I think it's because I was born as a vampire, along with everything else that I was born as. Being a vampire slowed my aging down. At least that's what a witch doctor Uncle Elijah made Dad go to said." Hope replied. Caroline smiled again.

"Right. Did you ever find out how old you look? Like thirteen, fourteen?" She asked.

"I think I'm fifteen, actually." Hope replied. Caroline gave her a look, impressed.

Klaus came back in the room, to hear Caroline and Hope laughing with eachother. Hope looked to whoever came in the room and continued laughing. Klaus grinned and looked at Caroline.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Caroline laughed harder and looked at Hope, then walked to him.

"Okay, so-" She started laughing again and made Hope laugh even harder, stamping her foot on the ground. Klaus laughed at the sight of seeing his daughter so happy and grinned at Caroline. "You know how Harry Potter was running at the platforms between 9 and 10?" She asked, and lost it again. Klaus hadn't kept up with the movies during Caroline's lifetime and so he just put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think this is the first inside joke you have with my daughter." Klaus decided. Caroline grinned at him and hugged him hard.

"I seriously wanted that." Caroline replied, then held onto him for a second longer, her hand in his hair, then pulled away, smiling at Klaus and then Hope. When she turned back to Klaus he kissed her. Hope sped out of the room before much more happened between them. But Caroline just put her arms around his neck, his hands places on her waist, and they talked.

"So Hope's growing very slowly?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged and looked away slightly, her hand brushing into his hair accidentally and sending shivers up her spine.

"Well, not everything took so much time. She grew out of being disrespectful when she reached thirteen. Now we just have to help her through puberty." Klaus replied. Caroline giggled.

"How long's that gonna be, a decade, two?" She asked. Klaus tried to stop from laughing and buried his head in her shoulder when it seemed impossible. She grinned and held her head in her shoulder. Then she led him to the bed again and Klaus stopped her. Caroline looked in his eye as he pulled back.

"Remember Camille?" He asked. Caroline nodded. "We might as well get it over with so the pain will be over sooner for her." Klaus said. Caroline nodded and kissed his neck, nuzzling into him again. Klaus held her tighter impulsively, and shivered as her kisses trailed up behind his ear.

"Or" He said "we could do it a bit later." He added shakily.

"Mmm-hmm." Caroline replied, her voice vibrating against his neck. Klaus moaned and they fell back onto the bed once more.


	7. Breaking the Breadsticks

The door opened to Camille's bar and she turned around, setting a glass bottle down without watching, and saw Klaus walking towards her with a face she didn't like. He came to a stop just a few feet away and stood there, staring at her peacefully. He smiled and gestured in nonchalance.

"I chose." He said simply. Camille stared at him and put a hand on her hip.

"And who was it?" She asked curtly. She was almost certain she already knew the answer.

"You know." Klaus replied. Camille's mouth closed and she stared at him forcefully.

"You son of a bitch." She snapped. Klaus glared at her. "Well I certainly hope you didn't fall for a hand maiden in the fifteenth century and promised to be her last love cause Caroline'll rip you apart." Camille said. Klaus shook his head.

"You don't understand-" Klaus began, walking towards her with a gesture to calm down.

"What don't I understand? You never told me about Caroline because you knew I'd be less inclined to want to be with you if I knew you were already in love with someone else, nevermind how far away they were. Did you ever, care about me?" She asked.

"Of course I did!" Klaus roared. Camille closed her mouth and stared again. "If I didn't care about you, I would've ended things with you the second Caroline appeared on my doorstep,-"

"And when exactly did she?" Camille asked.

"A while before you saw us at Mardi Gras." Klaus replied.

"Ah, you son of a bitch." Camille sighed and brought her hands to her face, turning around.

"Camille, if I didn't care enough to try not to hurt you, I would've lied to you enough to make you believe you were going insane to think I would ever be unfaithful. But I did care, Camille, and I had to make a choice. I chose Caroline, and it was inevitable. I don't know what else there is to say." Camille stood behind the bar, and breathed hard, then calmed down.

"Well then." She said. Klaus neared her.

"Time to part ways, love?" He asked. She smirked.

"You know, that weird sideways smile always got to me. You were more than just a hot guy after a while. You were a weird friend." She replied. He laughed.

"Weird friends were always the best to have." Klaus noted. Camille nodded.

"Not this time though, Klaus." She replied. Klaus watched her. "I need my space. I would like it, if when you needed someone to have one of our chats with, you went to your new girlfriend, instead of me. Please tell her all of your problems instead of me. Because if you drag me back in I won't be able to get out again." Camille told him. Klaus pursed his lips and nodded.

"Camille, I did love you once. But we changed. Maybe we both changed for the better, but we are not longer compatible." Klaus told her. Cami nodded and shrugged.

"People, and vampires, change. It's our nature." She replied. He nodded and they stared at each other for a while. Klaus nodded again and bowed his head.

"Goodbye, Camille." Klaus replied. He turned around and left. Caroline stood by the door, her hands hung in front of her.

"How'd she take it?" Caroline asked

"As well as I expected her to." He replied. He looked her in the eye and smirked. "But I am a keeper. Any woman would be so lucky to have me." He told her. She scoffed.

"Yeah. Blonde women who don't know about eachother." She said. Klaus's smile disappeared.

"Caroline." He protested.

"Oh, are we not laughing about this yet?" Caroline asked, touching his arm. Klaus held her hand in his and they walked away from the bar.

"No, but we will." He replied. Caroline smiled at him and they walked back to his home, ready to begin their new chapter.


End file.
